


When It Ends

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, GINAKA, Happy Ending AU, post-sibyl, so fluffy I might die, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitive or not, there's no way Kougami could miss his best friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful piece of artwork by Shebasborg on tumblr featuring my favorite otp, ginaka, with a disgruntled Kougami in the background. This is the happy ending I want. I swear. I'll never get it. I know. But I can dream. Ginoza is stupid in love with Tsunemori.

_The year is 2117. It is still a government secret, but just days prior to the following events, Sibyl was dismantled by a coup staged by the inspectors and enforcers of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. A public announcement has not been made, but rumors of the event make their way to a certain fugitive. Among the rumors comes news about the dissolving of a particular law banning marriage between inspectors and enforcers..._

“Gino! Gino! Answer me, goddammit!” 

Kougami practically yells into the communicator, a long-unused but still treasured piece of equipment he had only used once, to call Tsunemori, since he fled Japan. 

This situation, though, calls for desperate measures. 

The connection clicks, and though no voice responds, he hears a loud groaning on the other end of the line. 

“Gino!” 

The groaning stops abruptly. 

“Ko-Kougami?!” 

“Yeah, jackass, it’s Kougami.” 

“What the hell are you doing? I’m sleeping!” Kougami tries not to notice how innocent the statement was, how much it reminded him of their university days, when sleepy Ginoza said only exactly what he was thinking. 

“And just how can you be sleeping at a time like this?” Kougami’s face is hot, flush with anger, although somehow he feels like he was manufacturing a little bit of his temper. He certainly wants to be angry. 

“A time like what? A time like nighttime? The night before the most important day of my entire life?” A choking sound follows the string of questions. 

“O-oh...” Ginoza’s voice flattens, as if suddenly understanding. 

“Yeah! The most important day of your life? The one where you marry inspector Tsunemori without so much as a thought to me?” 

“A thought to you?!” 

“Yeah, well, the joke’s on you, because you’ll never guess where I am!” 

“Oh my god, Kougami, where are you?” 

“I’m on a fucking boat, coming to fucking kick your ass.” 

“You’re coming to Japan? Now? Did it not occur to you that you’re a criminal wanted by the Sibyl System?” 

“You think I don’t know that Sibyl’s useless now?” 

“How would you know that?” 

“Enforcers can’t marry inspectors! Something must have changed!” 

“On that note, how do you even know about me and Akane?” 

“You don’t even call her Tsunemori, anymore! You’ve gone to pieces without me, both of you!” 

“No seriously, Kougami, how do you know about that?” 

“Shion’s still a gossip.” 

“Shion?!” There is a brief moment of silence. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“It’s no joke. You’re little coup, which congratulations by the way man, way to stick to Sibyl, was reported to me by our favorite analyst, along with the scandalous bit of information that you’re about to marry the most beautiful, strong, powerful girl I’ve ever met.” 

“So you’re coming all the way to Japan because you’re jealous.” Kougami hears a sneer in Ginoza’s voice. He can picture the expression perfectly. “You’re the one who left, you know. What are you going to do? Put me in the hospital and steal Akane away from me?” He laughs loudly. “Good luck.” 

“Gino, I’m warning you...” 

“Warning me? Here’s a warning for you, Kougami _I-leave-my-friends-behind-to-fend-for-themselves-then-pretend-to-be-angry-that-they-fall-in-love_ Shinya, if you aren’t there, standing up front next to me, while I marry that girl in front of the whole MWPSB, making sure I don’t fall to fucking pieces because she’s going to be so fucking beautiful, you’re going to be the one in the hospital. It’s at Saiga’s house. Wear a blue tie, jackass.” 

Ginoza hangs up. 

Kougami yelps and almost falls over from surprise. 

+++

Ginoza straightens his tie, pulls back his hair into its characteristic ponytail. He had contemplated cutting his hair shorter again for the ceremony, but Akane had insisted that she loved his hair long. 

_“Just make sure your bangs are short, so I can see your eyes,”_ she had said. _“Look like you always do.”_

He’s excited, he’s terrified, he’s totally and utterly sure. 

The last week has been the strangest and most surprising week of his life. 

Not only had Sibyl been dismantled, but the moment after the power to the NONA tower had been shut off, Ginoza had surprised himself by turning to his former superior, dropping to one knee, and asking her to marry him. They hadn’t even discussed the repealing of the no-marriage-for-enforcers rule. 

She had hugged him so tightly that they both almost tumbled over, shouting, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” as the rest of the Division One looked on, laughing hysterically. 

So here he is, in a bathroom at Saiga Jouji’s house, splashing cold water on his face, straightening and re-straightening his blue tie, endlessly fixing his kerchief, fiddling with his ponytail. 

He can hear Shion trilling over Akane somewhere else in the house. 

He walks from the bathroom to a bedroom that is being used as his ‘dressing room,’ which really just means a room for him to hang his coat up in and pace back and forth in nervously for the next two hours before the ceremony begins. He loosens his tie for the fiftieth time, and slumps down on the bed in the middle of the room, covering his face with his hands. He tells himself to breathe deeply, willing the butterflies in his stomach to calm. They don’t. 

“If I had known you were going to be in such fragile shape, I might actually have considered fighting you for her.” 

Ginoza jumps from the bed with a start at the familiar voice.

In the doorway, dressed down in his fugitive attire, holding a suit on a hanger, stands Ginoza’s best friend. He grins in his crooked way, and Ginoza feels a lump rise in his throat. 

“Kougami...” 

“Oh, god, Gino, don’t cry yet. Gotta save that for Tsunemori. She looks a lot better than I do, trust me,” Kougami winks. 

“You’re... here,” Ginoza says simply. 

“Yeah, Gino, I’m here.” 

Kougami hangs the suit over the door, walks to Ginoza, and squeezes his shoulder before pulling him roughly into a hug. 

“Kou-”

“Sorry for yelling, Gino. I was just surprised. And, I know you couldn’t, I just wish it had been you who told me, you know?” 

Kougami pulls back, holding Ginoza at arm’s length. 

Ginoza swallows. “Yeah, me too. It, um, it happened really fast. And I didn’t know if... if I’d be able to find you.” 

“And it seemed better not to try than to be disappointed?” 

Ginoza looks at Kougami sheepishly and nods. Even now, Kougami understands him so well. Ginoza is relieved. 

“But you’re here, and that’s what matters.” 

“No, you’re getting married, to Tsunemori, that’s what matters!” Ginoza reflected on how stupidly charming Kougami can be when he isn’t trying to be. “Unless you still wanna fight for her?” 

Ginoza laughs. “Did you see her?” 

“Yeah,” Kougami smiles. “She’s still one hell of a girl. And boy do you make her happy, apparently. I mean, I know she always kind of radiates, but today she is the fucking sun in the sky, I swear.” 

Ginoza’s heart melts at the description. “Don’t tell me anything else.” 

“Ginoza Nobuchika, the ice queen to end ice queens of the MWPSB, is the most hopelessly romantic cheeseball to ever walk the face of the earth. You’re gonna bawl when you see her, man.” 

Ginoza closes his eyes and groans. “I know, and everyone’s gonna be watching.” 

+++

Kougami takes his place with Ginoza in front of the chairs spread across Saiga’s backyard. Ginoza wasn’t kidding, everyone is there. Every CID division, every analyst, family, friends, they all sit in front of them. He can feel the nerves radiating from Ginoza as they stand up front. 

He flicks the ponytail. “Gino,” he whispers. “Don’t forget to breathe.” 

Ginoza doesn’t respond, but nods stiffly while looking ahead.

Music begins to float out from inside the Saiga residence, the guests rise, and Akane walks up the aisle, supported by Shoichi, her father. Her dress is strapless, slim, and simple. Kougami finds it very fitting for her. Ginoza was right, she looks beautiful. 

Kougami hears Ginoza sniffle, and smiles at his best friend’s soft heart. He never doubted that it was still there, but it was nice to see it out in the open again, after so many years. 

When Akane and her father get to the front, Shoichi shakes Ginoza’s hand approvingly, and Kougami is glad to see that the whole ‘former enforcer’ thing isn’t holding them back from accepting him. 

Akane and Ginoza interlace their hands, and before Saiga, who, of course, is officiating, can get started, they both start giggling quietly, tears streaming down Ginoza’s cheeks. Akane is a little teary-eyed as well, but Ginoza’s much further gone. 

Eventually they get ahold of themselves, and Saiga guides them through a short, traditional service. When he announces that Ginoza may kiss the bride, Kougami feels his heart swell as Ginoza takes Akane’s face ever so gently in his hands, and kisses her, soft and chaste. There just might be tears pricking at the corner of Kougami’s eyes. 

Kougami is the first to clap and whistle, but the rest of the crowd follows right after him. 

“It is my pleasure to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nobuchika and Akane Ginoza!” Saiga announces loudly with a grin, and the guests give a thunderous applause. 

Just before they rush down the aisle, Ginoza turns to Kougami very quickly, and says, with more tears, “Thank you.” 

Akane smiles at Kougami for a fraction of a second before both of them turn and sprint down the aisle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE SO IN LOVE I CANT TAKE IT


End file.
